old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lore of Fire
The Lore of Fire, or Pyromancy as it is sometimes known, is the most aggressive school of magic. It is based on manipulation of Aqshy, the Red Wind of Magic. Magisters of this lore are known as Bright Wizards and are frequently found on the battlefield, since they command an array of impressively destructive spells. As they grow in power, Bright Wizards grow ever more quick tempered and hyperactive. Their hair and eyebrows turn to flaming red and flicker in an unseen breeze. They are quick to take offence, and quick to feel the cold. Bright Wizards often take on facial tattoos as they progress in ability. Lore Skill: Command Cauterize Casting Number: 4 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A piece of charcoal (+1) Description: You can lay your hands on an open wound and sear it shut. While this does not restore any wounds to the subject, it does count as medical attention and can thus save the critically injured from certain death. At the GM’s discretion, this spell can be used for similar tasks, such as branding. Your hands must be bare to cast this spell successfully. Fires of U’zhul Casting Number: 6 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A match (+1) Description: You can throw a bolt of fire at an opponent within 36 yards (18 squares) of you. This is a magic missile with Damage 4. Crown of Fire Casting Number: 8 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: 1 gc (+1) Description: This spell creates a majestic crown of shimmering flame above your head. It remains for a number of minutes equal to your Magic Characteristic. During the spell’s duration, you gain a +20% to all Command and Intimidate Tests. Furthermore, enemies must make a successful WP Test in order to attack you in melee combat. If they fail, they must take a different action. The flaming diadem provides the illumination of a torch and can be used to ignite flammable materials, though this requires such undignified movements that few Bright Wizards use it for such a purpose. Note that it is impossible for a Bright Wizard to damage himself using this spell. Fire ball Casting Number: 12 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A ball of sulphur (+2) Description: You create a number of balls of fire equal to your Magic Characteristic and can hurl them at one or more opponents within 48 yards (24 squares). Fire balls are magic missiles with Damage 3. Shield of Aqshy Casting Number: 12 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: An iron amulet (+2) Description: You wrap yourself with currents of the Red Wind, which shields you against fire attacks. You receive a +20% bonus to your Toughness for 1d10 minutes, but only against fire damage such as dragon breath, fire balls, etc. You cannot cast this spell on others. Flaming Sword of Rhuin Casting Number: 14 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: A torch (+2) Description: A fiery sword materializes in your grasp. It counts as a magic weapon with the Impact quality and Damage 4. You also gain +1 to your Attacks Characteristic for the duration of this spell, but only when using the flaming sword of rhuin. The spell remains in effect for a number of rounds equal to your Magic Characteristic. You can retain it with a successful Will Power Test each round thereafter. Hearts of Fire Casting Number: 16 Casting Time: 2 full actions Ingredient: A vial with a mixture made of blood and oil (+2) Description: You unlock the fires of courage in the hearts of your allies. All allies within 30 yards (15 squares) of you gain a +20% bonus on Fear and Terror Tests for the next ten minutes. They lose this bonus if they move further than 30 yards (15 squares) away from you. Fiery Blast Casting Number: 22 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A dagger of thrice-forged steel (+3) Description: You send 1d10 blasts of flaming death at one or more opponents within 48 yards (24 squares). Fiery blasts are magic missiles with Damage 4. The minimum number of blasts is equal to your Magic Characteristic. Breathe Fire Casting Number: 25 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A dragon’s scale (+3) Description: You breathe out a rolling gout of flame, akin to that of the dragons of legend. Use the cone template. Those affected suffer a hit with Damage 8. A successful Will Power Test reduces it to a Damage 4 attack. Obviously, simple folk, seeing such pyromantic exhalations, will assume that you are some form of Chaos Daemon and react appropriately. Conflagration of Doom Casting Number: 31 Casting Time: 1 full action and 1 half action Ingredient: A dragon’s tooth (+3) Description: This is the most destructive spell in the Bright Wizard’s arsenal. When you call down a conflagration of doom, a fiery inferno engulfs a target area within 48 yards (24 squares). Use the large template. Those affected take a number of Damage 4 hits equal to your Magic Characteristic. Any that remain in the area after their next turn must make a successful Will Power Test each round or take damage again. The spell lasts until nothing in the area is left alive. As this is such a violent and powerful conjuration, all Wizards within a 5-mile radius are aware of the disturbance in the Aethyr that this spell causes. Bright Order Battle Wizards often seek out those using this spell in a careless way, to talk about demarcation in a rather pointed fashion.